El juramento de luz de luna
by DGMMFT 148
Summary: Una misión para encontrar un objeto especial reunirá a los dos mejores equipos de ALO. Un evento que hará que los sentimientos de todos salgan a la luz. Por que para la luna no hay secretos ni se puede esconder nada... Mi segundo fic de SAO basado en la canción "A thousand years" de Christina Perri.
1. El otro gremio de ALO

Muy buenas a todos gente como están? (Todo tipo de objetos vuelan)

Sí ya sé que últimamente no hay casi noticias mías pero tiempo es algo de lo que ahora mismo carezco.

Sin embargo se intenta sacar tiempo de donde se puede y aquí estoy con una nueva historia pero esta vez de SAO ( ha llovido mucho desde que escribí algo de ello básicamente desde mi primer fic….)

Por lo tanto veamos cuánto he mejorado desde aquel entonces…..

Aclaro que este será un capítulo de presentaciones ya que en este fic (y seguramente si hago más de SAO también) voy a introducir un equipo/gremio nuevo de mi total invención ( el 90% es mío).Dicho esto comienzo:

 **Cursiva y subrayado: notas mías.**

 _ **Ficha Técnica**_

 **Shinichi Nagata:** Su nick es creó que haya nada que aclarar sobre el no? Jajajaja ;-) (si no sabes quien es ya te esta viendo ALO ahora mismo XD)

Sus habilidades son las mismas que en la serie pero le he quitado un poco de su pastosidad natural.

 **Kazuto Arashi:** El primero de mis personajes "personales". Su nick es su apellido.

Su historia es la siguiente: La madre de arashi tenía una enfermedad crónica muy parecida a la de yukki (aunque no tan agresiva) por lo que siempre tenía que estar cuidando de se acentuó con la desaparición de su padre. Con 9 años mató a su padrastro cuando intentaba agredir a su madre y ambos

tuvieron que entonces siempre han estado escondiéndose y arashi término por desconfiar de después se enteró de la existencia de GGO y que podías ganar dinero material con ello por lo que se convirtió en mercenario y empezó a usarlo para la supervivencia de ambos llegando incluso a colocarse entre los mejores jugadores y a ganarse el sobrenombre de "el francotirador shinigami" ya que cualquiera que fuese su objetivo terminaba muerto.(en el juego obviamente)

Fue tiempo después al enterarse de una conspiración mayor en la que se hallaba inmerso su padrastro descubrió que un cierto grupo de personas querían hacer de GGO una "continuación" de SAO haciendo así que cualquiera que lo jugará tuviera que aceptar el mismo destino que en el conocido "juego de la muerte".

Al intentar impedir esto arashi se encontró con que no era el único interesado en hacer fracasar este plan….

El gobierno ( _la división que informa a kirito de death gun lo siento pero no me se su nombre)_ también estaba en ello y fue así como arashi conoció a kirito y sinon (primero como avatares y luego más tarde en la realidad)

Al final el plan fue derrocado y las personas fueron detenidas gracias a los tres. Fue entonces cuando el padre de arashi (al cual se le daba por muerto) apareció explicando que su larga ausencia se había debido a que había estado viajando por todo el mundo en busca de una cura para su esposa la cual al final había logrado ya la verdad de lo que ocurrió arashi y su madre pudieron dejar de huir y este aceptó la propuesta de su padre de que "ya había hecho suficiente por ambos" y de que podía empezar a comportarse como un chico de su edad (Tiene 17 años).

Así fue como arashi decidió empezar a jugar ALO y termino haciendose amigo tanto de kirito y sinon como de los demás.

Tanto él como sinon sienten algo el uno por el otro pero ninguno ha querido dar el paso en el caso del chico por que sabe lo que ella siente por kirito y en el caso de la chica porque arashi la salvo un par de veces en GGO y tuvieron alguna situación "incómoda" lo cual hace que la chica dude de por quien tiene sentimientos de verdad.

Su raza en ALO es un alf y tiene una garra como las de los cait sheld aunque su arma principal es una guadaña que consiguió en un evento especial al igual que la excalibur de kirito.

Le molesta que le llamen por su nombre por lo que sus amigos suelen fastidiarle a veces con eso (en especial sinon cuando quiere "vengarse" de algo que le ha hecho el chico").

 **Ryuto kagame:** El segundo de mis personajes personales. Su nick es ryuji ya que su raza es un salamander aunque uno bastante peculiar ya que es un salamander "ermitaño" o "sanín" ( _si como en naruto xd)_

Aunque su avatar aparente un chico de unos 15 años tiene 17 al igual que kirito lo cual deja de piedra a todos cuando lo cuenta.

Su historia no es tan larga como la de arashi, el conoce a kirito y su grupo gracias a silica ya que estaba siendo acosada por un grupo de salamanders y él les derrota y la salva ganándose así la admiración de la chica (y más tarde su corazón) Aunque también lo intenta disimular de los demás (más que nada para evitar las bromas de lisbeth) silica no le importa mostrar que él y ryuji quieren ser algo más que amigos. Por eso es la más sorprendida cuando se entera de la verdadera edad del chico ya que ella creía que serían de la misma edad o con un año de diferencia como mucho no 3 años.

Como salamander que es ryuji puede absorber el fuego o ser inmune a el y aunque no tiene armas como los demás (espadas hachas arcos…..) no le hacen falta ya que sus habilidades de sanín pueden hacer pedazos una espada o una armadura si recibe un impacto completo. También tiene un báculo que puede utilizar para transformarse en semi dragón pero suele perder el control y atacar a todos siendo silica la única capaz de calmarlo y hacer que recupere el sentido (gracias a su habilidad avanzada de tamer).

 **Ryo Yamida:** El último de mis personajes personales. Su nick es su mismo nombre.

Ryo es uno de los supervivientes de SAO al igual que kirito y asuna pero al igual que esta puso su nombre verdadero sin saber lo que ocurriría. Durante los dos años de SAO podría haber estado en la línea delantera junto a los demás ya que sus habilidades no son de envidiar por nadie pero decidió ayudar a los demás desde las sombras haciéndose herrero. Acabó ganándose el sobrenombre de "el herrero de los dioses" ya que cualquier arma que fabricaba era impecable y perfecta. Sin embargo había quien también le llamaba ladrón por el gran precio que pedía por sus servicios aunque como decía él "la perfección tiene un precio".

Es uno de los pocos amigos de arashi al que ayudó en varias ocasiones gracias a su influencia familiar (al igual que asuna ryo es el heredero de una de las empresas más famosas y ricas de todo Japón.)

En ALO es un leprechaun y sigue con su negocio de herrero. Es por ello que no termina de caer muy bien a lisbeth ya que esta no soporta reconocer que hay alguien mejor que ella. Al principio usa un gran hacha pero esta fue destruida en una misión a la que fue con liz y en la que terminaron casi los dos derrotados.

Cuando lograron ponerse a salvo liz le preguntó que porque se había puesto así de atacado cuando vio que su vida estaba en rojo ya que esto no era SAO y si moría podría renacer de nuevo. Este le contestó que ella le habia recordado a su hermana fallecida y que al verla arriesgarse tanto por conseguir los objetos de la quest le había recordado lo último que ella hizo antes de morir en SAO.

Cuando ryo le preguntó que si habría actuado así si hubieran estado en SAO y ante el silencio de la chica este se marchó sin decir palabra entre decepcionado y enfadado.

Fue sólo cuando ella le dijo que viniera a su herrería cuando vio que la chica no era como se había imaginado ya que con los materiales que había conseguido le había fabricado dos hachas más pequeños los cuales se podían unir por el mango para usarse como uno solo.

Todo esto bajo la excusa de "quererse disculpar por los problemas" de aquella quest y como "agradecimiento" por "cuidar" de ella en otra misión en la que tuvieron que refugiarse por una tormenta ( _seguramente haré otro fic de esto para explicarlo mejor aunque no prometo nada)_

Desde entonces ambos se tienen en mucha estima ryo incluso a visto que ha terminado por enamorarse de ella pero no ha querido decirla nada porque piensa que no será correspondido. Lo cual es justo lo que piensa lisbeth también aunque siempre que alguna de las demás insinúa algo de ello ella lo niega .

Sus habilidades con los hachas están a la par que kirito con las espadas.

Esto es todo en el siguiente capítulo pondré la historia que seguramente será un songfic (la música me habla y yo la doy forma xd)

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo :-)


	2. El baile de la luna

Tenía ya escrito el fic pero al parecer no lo guarde la última vez antes de salir por lo que lo he perdido y me toca empezar de nuevo :'( En fin este es el último capítulo aunque pienso que la canción al no ser una de SAO no pega mucho no? (Rayadas mias ignorarme XD)

 **NA: negrita: narración**

 _Cursiva: Letra_

PRIMERO VA LA LETRA Y LUEGO LO QUE "NARRA".

 _ **La Joya De Luz De Luna**_

-"Seguro que es aquí kirito?-" dijo ryo mirando extrañado al edificio donde se supone se encontraba la quest

-"Yo también dudaba un poco al principio al ver donde se encontraba pero la información de argo rara vez se equivoca -" decía este -"por no decir nunca -"

-"Bueno a veces la apariencia no lo es todo no? No sabíamos donde estaba el ítem y aunque supiéramos que fuera antiguo eso no significaba que tuviera que estar en un lugar antiguo…..-"

-"No te pongas filosófico ahora ryuji -" dijo ryo

-"No sabía que en esta zona de ALO había un castillo así….-"dijo leafa también sorprendida mientras miraba la construcción

-"Tiene que ser parte de las actualizaciones recientes -" respondió asuna a su lado

-"Bueno entramos o nos vamos a quedar aquí admirando una proyección digital -" dijo sinon

 **Después de entrar ambos grupos se separaron y comenzaron a buscar el ún la información que les habían facilitado se trataba de una joya muy rara que aparecía una vez al año en ese punto cuando había luna llena aunque se desconocía el efecto de esta ya que muchos grupos habían intentado conseguirla y nadie lo había logrado de momento**

 **Sin embargo después de una hora de búsqueda ambos equipos estaban en el gran salón de baile del castillo cansados de buscar un fantasma**

-"Creo que nos han tomado el pelo aquí no hay nada -" dijo lisbeth molesta por no haber podido encontrar ningún material nuevo como esperaba.

 **Justo en ese momento la luna se vio en el techo de cristal del castillo y su luz se coló por este iluminando todo el salón lo que sumado a la luz de las velas que había daba un ambiente de lo más romántico. Por último un mensaje salió enfrente de todos: "Aceptas la invitación al baile?"**

-"Y esto -" preguntó silica extrañada

-"Podría ser que hemos activado la quest?-" dijo recon

-"Como que activarla?-" preguntaron todos

-"Bueno hasta ahora todos los grupos que habían venido se habían marchado al no encontrar el objeto sin esperar a que anocheciera no? quizás sólo se tenía que esperar hasta la noche para que la quest se activara de verdad -"

-"...No destacarás en fuerza o habilidad pero en inteligencia creó que nos das mil vueltas a todos -" dijo ryo sorprendido por la deducción al igual que los demás

-"Entonces se supone que tenemos que aceptar la "invitación" para que la quest se inicie?-" preguntó leafa

-"Eso parece -" dijo asuna pulsando el botón de aceptar y siendo imitadas por todas

 **Nada más hacer esto una luz les envolvió a todas momentáneamente dejando ver al desaparecer a las chicas equipadas con unos vestidos de gala muy elegantes.**

-"...Vaya jamás pensé que una armadura pudiera retocar tanto el cuerpo femenino -"dijo ryo con la boca abierta mientras veía el vestido que llevaba ahora lisbeth. Era uno sencillo de tirantes y de una pieza en color rosa pálido tirando a blanco el cual realzaba su figura quizás más de lo que debería sobre todo en la parte del escote ….

El chico al solo haberla visto con la armadura casi se le salían los ojos…..aunque no era el único….

-"Bu….bueno es normal que para un baile de gala se lleve esto no? No se puede ir con cualquier cosa….-" dijo ryuji tratando de reaccionar a la impresión de ver a silica con ese traje azul oscuro lo cual sumado a las orejas y la cola de gato eran demasiado para el chico

-"S…...supongo -" fue lo único que alcanzó a decir kirito igual de impresionado con el vestido de asuna el cual era azul cielo de tirantes y en este caso de dos piezas una pequeña tapándole lo necesario y la otra que era una falda muy larga la cual le llegaba hasta los pies…..

Sin embargo los que no alcanzaron a decir nada fueron arashi y recon al ver los vestidos de leafa y sinon los dos en verde claro los cuales constaban de un corsé.Mientras que el de sinon estaba atado por la parte de atrás y cosido a este estaba la parte de abajo abierta desde los muslos el de leafa lo tenía cosido en la parte de delante y aunque la parte de abajo era discreta el corsé dejaba ver cierto movimiento dentro de él …. _(no hace falta que explique más no ;-)_ Menos mal que estaban en ALO porque si esto hubiera sido en el mundo real el pobre se habría desangrado ya…

-"Guau mamá mina san estáis preciosas -" dijo yui la cual estaba en su forma "humana" ( _como aparece en SAO)_ y también llevaba un vestido acorde con su edad y tamaño

-"Vaya parecen muy reales -"dijo asuna observando a todas y luego a ella misma

-"Papá tienes que aceptar tu también la que invitación -" dijo yui

-"Eh…..aaa si…-" dijo kirito "despertando" del trance y pulsando el botón de aceptar junto con los otros

Al momento una luz también les envolvió y después aparecieron equipados con unos fracs también muy elegantes y al parecer de etiqueta.

-"aaa vosotros también estáis muy guapos -" decía yui sonriendo

-"Si muy elegantes -"decía asuna

-"tsk genial odio los trajes así -se quejaba ryo -" no me puedo librar de ellos en el mundo real y ahora aquí tampoco…..-"

-"Pues yo creo que estas muy guapo no liz?-" dijo asuna mirando a la chica

-"Si….. Espera por que tengo que responder yo?! -" decía esta sonrojada mientras apartaba la cabeza

 **Justo en ese momento empezó a sonar una música bastante lenta y acorde con la situación …..**

 **Las chicas notaron cuál iba a tener que ser el siguiente paso pero ninguna se atrevía a hacerlo…..hasta que una de ellas decidió romper el hielo:**

 _Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid  
To fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt  
Suddenly goes away somehow_

-"Kirito kun… te apetece bailar conmigo…-" dijo asuna medio cohibida mientras le tendía la mano al chico

-"Eh…. bailar ?-" dijo este

-"Bueno…..como la quest decía de lo de la invitación al baile y tenemos estos trajes …..y la música…. pues …..había pensado que podríamos….quizás ….. -" decía esta cada vez más roja

-"Me encantaría bailar contigo asuna -" dijo este sonriendo mientras le cogía la mano -"Pero te advierto que apenas se bailar…. -"

-"No pasa nada -" decía asuna mientras le cogía también la mano -" yo tampoco soy una experta -"

One step closer

….  
I have died everyday  
waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid  
I'd loved you for a  
Thousand years  
And love you for a  
Thousand more

Mientras kirito y asuna bailaban los/las demás les observaban y aunque todas querían hacer lo mismo ninguna/o se atrevía a decir nada…. Sinon no paraba de mirar de reojo a arashi intentado hablar hasta que este decidió "ayudar" a la chica:

-"Quieres?-" dijo únicamente mientras le tendía la mano

-"Eh…..pues …...yo …. esto… -"decía ella sin poder decir más de dos palabras seguidas sin tartamudear….

Simplemente asintió cogiéndole la mano y llendo los dos a la pista uniéndose a la pareja que ya había allí.

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything  
Take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath,  
Every hour has come to this

Cuando la música llevaba ya un rato otro se atrevió a "dar el paso":

-" Le…..lefa chan…..tegustaríabailarconmigo?-" dijo recon tan rápido que si no hubiera sido por la situación no se le habría entendido haciendo aparte una reverencia excesiva

-"Eh?...-" dijo lefa sorprendida por la repentina invitación

-"Disculpe la grosería señorita…-" dijo ryuji siguiendo al otro -"pero le importaría concederme este baile?-" dijo mientras hacía una reverencia a silica y le tendía la mano

-"Me encantaría…-" dijo la chica feliz aunque un poco roja mientras le tomaba la mano y salían también. Pina mientras tanto veía junto con yui desde atrás

-"... bueno….si no hay otra opción …..-"dijo leafa tomándole la mano a recon. "pe…. pero no te acostumbres -"decía aunque en el fondo se alegraba de que se lo hubiera pedido

 _One step closer  
_ … _.  
I have died everyday  
Waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid  
I'd have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
And love you for a  
Thousand more _

_All along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I'd loved you for a  
Thousand years  
And love you for a  
Thousand more_

La mayoría de parejas ya estaban en la pista sólo faltaban dos personas por salir y contra todo pronóstico la chica imitó a asuna y habló:

-"Bueno… piensas sacarme o no?-" dijo mientras la cara le hacía juego con el pelo y el vestido

-"Eh?...-" dijo ryo sorprendido -"Vaya no me imaginaba que fueras a pedírmelo -" dijo este

-"Bu…..bueno no iba a ser la única que se iba a quedar aquí mientras las demás se divierten no…?-"

-"Pues sí… así que con tu permiso….-"dijo mientras la cojia la mano y salían a la pista

-"Por cierto…-" decía lisbeth mientras comenzaban a bailar -" si se te ocurre hacer algo pervertido…..-"dijo sin poder terminar la frase

-"Relajate un poco quieres -" dijo ryo sonriendo mientras la atraía más a él haciendo que esta se sonrojara aún más -" estás más guapa cuando no tienes el ceño fruncido -" dijo guiñandole un ojo haciendo que la chica se camuflara la cara con el pelo y se le dibujaba una sonrisa en la boca

 **Sin darse cuenta ninguno llegó la medianoche y la luz de la luna se reflejó en el suelo donde apareció un dibujo como de un árbol cuyas ramas llegaban a donde estaban cada uno y los iluminaba**

 _One step closer  
_ … _...  
One step closer….._

-"Puede ser que eso sea….-" dijo yui viendo lo que pasaba

-"Yyyy -" gruñia pina a su lado

 **Cuando la luz cesó se pudo ver que los avatares de todos habían desaparecido y estaban como eran en el mundo real aunque seguían bailando como sin**

 **darse cuenta…**

 _I have died everyday  
Waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid,  
I'd loved you for a  
Thousand years  
And love you for a  
Thousand more  
_… _.  
All along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I'd loved you for a  
Thousand years  
And love you for a  
Thousand more_

Sólo cuando la música acabó todos se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba y se separaron rápidamente:

-"Aaaa …..Que ha pasado aquí?...-" decían las chicas

-"Por que nuestros avatares han desaparecido?-" decían los chicos -" se supone que aún tenemos la sesión iniciada…

 **En ese momento surgió otra ventana que ponía:"Felicidades: Baile de la promesa de la luna completado.Y seguidamente salió otro que ponía:objeto legendario conseguido:Joya de luz de luna.**

 **Acto seguido los trajes desaparecieron y las armaduras volvían a estar.**

 **Ninguno dijo nada más sólo salieron del lugar y se despidieron dando por finalizada la sesión.**

 **Nadie dijo nada quizás por vergüenza quizás por no saber qué decir en esas situaciones pero lo que sí sabían todos era que esa noche todos ellos habían hecho un juramento silencioso con la luna …**

 **Un juramento en el que se habían prometido volver a repetir esa noche algún día en el mundo real ….pero esta vez ninguno/a se quedaría callado/a simplemente no volverían a separarse….porque lo que había visto esa noche era lo que todas y todos deseaban pero no se atrevían a decir.**

 **Era lo que su corazón deseaba en el fondo algo que por mucho que lo negaran no lo podían ocultar.**

Y ya está he acabado por segunda vez de escribirlo espero que esta vez no se me borre….

Nos vemos

JA NE! :-D

REVIEW?


End file.
